


Interlude: A quiet dinner.

by malixace



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Thanksgiving special, Tooth Rotting Fluff, plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace
Summary: Nihlus and Shepard share another quiet moment on the Normandy. This time its a small Thanksgiving Dinner between the two of them. Fluff all around and abound in this little work.Takes place during Ch18 just before coming to the Flotilla of my current running cannon divergence FIc. You can read that but is not required, this is just a quiet little fluffy moment between Shepard and Nihlus.





	Interlude: A quiet dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll today. lol i know its like a day late for any kind of holiday special but i had to work a double yesterday and it was not fun.  
> but here this one is and i hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> i don't own a thing. i just play around with the characters.

“OK! Rupert made us something different today. So we better eat up cause we’re on our way to the Migrant Fleet” Amalia said walking inside the cabin with a plate of food for me and her.

Her plate looked a bit fuller than normal and smelled a little better than what Rupert had usually cooked up in that tiny galley. I sat up from the couch when she set the food on the small coffee table we had. Migrant Fleet? “Why are we going to the Migrant Fleet?” I asked inspecting what was supposed to be my dextro safe food.

“There’s something we need to help Tali take care of, after that we need to head to the Citadel, and so on and so forth.” Amalia said not really explaining what was going on.

“Amalia?”

“…Tali needs to go to the Migrant fleet that’s all”

“There’s more to this or else I would have not have gotten my favorite dessert with my dinner.” I said poking at the purplish lump on my plate.

“Tali has been accused of treason and we have to go to the Flotilla as soon as possible to get it sorted out.” Amalia explained sitting next to me frowning at her food.

“Treason? That’s a pretty high offense within the fleet” I commented.

“I know that’s why I want to get this sorted out as soon as possible. Especially since its Tali and we both know she would never do anything to endanger the fleet.” Amalia said “Nihlus I’m worried about this.”

“They may have caught wind of her being here on the SR-2. Technically we are flying Cerberus colors and they haven’t exactly been on the Quarian’s good side.” I explained.

“That’s why we need to eat that way we can be ready for anything when we get there” she said.

“Then why aren’t you touching your food? It looks like it would be good for you”

“Rupert made us a ‘Thanksgiving’ meal. Somehow he was able to get dextro equivalent foods for you of what normally would be served at a traditional meal” she explained.

Again the significance escaped me. Her parents had invited me multiple times to some kind of human holiday dinners during the time that we had thought Amalia dead in order to include me in their family. I couldn’t for the life of me remember what this one was or what it meant. “Thanksgiving?” I asked before I had a chance to think about what it was.

“Yeah, it’s an old earth holiday. Years ago people from England came over to what’s known as the Americas and they pretty much were starving. The natives I suppose helped to teach them how to till the land and taught them how to live off the land that they knew nothing about. And around this time every year people give thanks for not only being helped by the natives but we give thanks for those around us and all that we have.” She explained “There were opposing views throughout the years even though some families still celebrate it while trying to keep what it really means intact.”

“Humans give thanks and have a special dinner for something that happened while you all were still in a dark age?” I asked raising an eye brow.

“You could say that. Dad would always put on some really, and I mean really old Native American music for the first part of the day while mom managed to somehow always make sure that everyone on the ship had someone to spend the holiday with during the long tours out in the Milky Way.” She said picking up her plate. She looked at it sadly.

“What else is done on this holiday?” I asked trying to keep her in a good spot.

“Sometimes after dinner mom, dad, and I would sit around a terminal waiting until midnight earth time. See Thanksgiving was always on a Thursday and it was followed by something called ‘Black Friday’” she said with a tilted smile.

“Black Friday?”

“Yeah, hahahaha, we would wait until midnight earth time and then we would go shopping. Mom and dad would let me pick out presents for Christmas for them and myself before they made me go to bed so they could finish the shopping.” She said “It was a fun time every year” he voice began to get small and break as she put her plate down. “But usually at dinner we would say what we were thankful for before we ate and then we would dig in. Dad and I would talk about any new books we found on the ship, and we would tell mom what we had done while she made sure everyone and everything was running smoothly.”

“Sounds like a good time”

“It always was”

“Well, you want to know what I’m thankful for?” I asked.

“What?”

“Our friends, your family, and you of course” I said pulling her close.

“You’re a goof, but I love you”

“I love you” I told her. “When this is all sorted we’ll be able to have all the family dinners you want”

“I’d like that.” She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck.

“Now what did Rupert make us?” I asked looking at our food which was getting cold.

“I think it’s some kind of turkey, ham, mashed sweet and regular potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce corn on the cob, and I’m really not sure what that is. But he managed to actually make your favorite dessert while I think I have sweet potato, pumpkin and pecan pie” she explained pointing to the pieces of food on her plate. That was a lot of food, even for me to eat at one time.

“Does he really expect you to eat all of that?” I asked looking at the piled on plate.

“Maybe, maybe not. Never too sure with Rupert half the time, he is a good cook though can’t deny that.” She said sliding off of my lap and went for her plate again. “Might as well dig in before we get to the Migrant Fleet”

“Happy Thanksgiving” I said giving her a quick nuzzle behind her ear and went for my plate.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! Happy late thanksgiving and all that, i am thankful for all for all of you that enjoy my writing. i really am; thank you.  
> hope you enjoyed.  
> see you all next time.


End file.
